rumors
by headindacloudzz
Summary: After some people hear a conversation between Emma and Olivia, and another between Charlie, Billy, and Fidelio, rumores start to fly around Bloors. TancredxEmma, CharliexOlivia. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Tolly daydreamed that she was with Tancred Torsson almost everyday. She knew it would be impossible for him to even have a tiny thought of her the way she did of him.

Anyway, according to Lysander, he liked someone else. He'd never told Emma what her name was, but he said Tancred liked someone else.

Mindlessly, Emma stared at the blond boy in awe. He just had a shine to him that no one else she knew had.

Tancred looked up then, right at Emma, who quickly looked away, blushing.

"Em, you have to tell the boy you like him," Olivia Vertigo whispered into Emma's ear. "And FYI, he's still looking at you."

"Olivia, I don't like him," Emma said with exasperation.

"Just admit it, Em, you like Tancred." Olivia said a little too loudly. There were people listening and everyone knew that was how rumors began.

..............................................

He remembered the first time he'd seen her, really seen her. Not as some boring, lifeless, girl, bas as a proud, happy, young lady. She was beautiful to him. Tancred had to admit, he wouldn't make it through the days at Bloor's without the promise of seeing her face.

"Tancred," Lysander Sage caught his best friends attention. "She's looking at you,"

Tancred looked up, and, sure enough, Emma was looking at him. She quickly looked away and started talking with Olivia.

"I kind of wish you just told her I liked her. You had to make it sound like I like some other girl, didn't you?" Tancred hissed at Lysander.

"I didn't mean to. I thought she got the hint." Lysander shrugged.

"Well, I think you should have made it clearer to her."

They started walking until they went past Dorcas Loom and Joshua Tilpin.

"Did you hear?" Dorcas said loudly. "Emma has a crush on Tancred."

Lysander and Tancred both turned to face her.

"What did you day?" Tancred demanded.

"I said," Dorcas cleared her throat, "That Emma Tolly has a crush on Tancred Torsson."

"How would you know?" Tancred wondered.

"Olivia asked her if she did and Emma blushed redder than a tomato." Joshua jumped into the conversation, clearly feeling important.

"Buzz off," Tancred shoved him aside and glared at Dorcas. "Is this true? Did Emma really do that?"

Dorcas nodded, a smug smile on her face. "But we probably saw wrong. I heard her one day in art talking to someone saying she wasn't even comfortable with you as a friend."

Tancred shook his head. Which one should he believe?

..................................................

Charlie Bone was talking with Billy Raven and Fidelio Gunn when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Olivia and Emma. He blushed at Olivia's warm, comforting smile. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to know if we are meeting at the Pet's Cafe this weekend?" Olivia told him.

Charlie nodded, "Yes, we are."

"Great, I'll see you around, Charlie!" Olivia skipped off as the hunting horn sounded with Emma at her heels.

"Charlie and Olivia, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Fidelio sang, teasing Charlie.

"Shut up," Charlie crossed his arms and trudged off to class. He didn't like Olivia, or at least he wasn't going to admit it. It was hi secret. Charlie enjoyed having at least one, and it wasn't that important. Olivia would never return the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think Dorcas is telling the truth?" Tancred asked his best friend later that night while they were getting ready for bed. "It's been bugging me all day."

"She said two things, but I wouldn't believe the second one. I heard what Emma said, and it was that she wasn't comfortable around you period, Tancred, because she just didn't feel the same." Lysander explained.

"Is that good or bad?" Tancred's head was spinning. Emma Tolly could like him the way he liked her. It was possible.

"She was smiling when she said it and staring out the window like she was dreaming." Lysander patted his best friend on the back. "Just figure out how to approach this, and Emma's all yours."

Tancred smiled. The thought of Emma being his was the best thought he had all day.

* * *

Olivia had no idea why people were staring at her. When she passed by, they smiled at each other and whispered back and forth.

When one of Olivia's friends from drama started whispering, Olivia lost it.

"What's all this whispering about?"

Her friend looked at her, startled by her sudden outburst. "You don't know? You're kind of part of it, you know."

"A part of what?" Olivia demanded.

"Well, everyone's saying you were making out with Charlie Bone."

"I would never in a million light years make out with him! Charlie's just a friend, and that's it, okay?" Olivia growled.

"That's good." Olivia's friend sighed with relief. "Because he may be kind of cute and all, but he's totally annoying."

Olivia wanted to tell them that he wasn't, and she wanted to smack herself in the face. She didn't even realize the trouble that her little out burst would cause.

* * *

Emma was walking down the hall, on her way to class, when she heard whispering. It was a couple boys from Tancred's dorm room, she recognized.

"Hey, Emma, did you know Tancred has a crush on you." One of them said.

"What?" Emma was frozen in her tracks.

"Yah, he does. He was talking to Lysander and it was about you liking him." The other said.

"What?" Emma said again, embarrassed.

"Everyone heard about you and Olivia talking. You like Tancred, Tancred likes you, so why don't you just go out with him." the first boy teased.

"Let's get a few things straight." Emma pushed away her shyness and brought out her tough side, just as a group of kids were coming out of class. "I don't like Tancred, never have, never will," She lied, "And I wouldn't like him in a million years. He's moody and self-centered." She felt so bad for saying these things, but it would get them off her back, but sadly the kids coming out of the room started another rumor. Sadly, one of these people coming out was Tancred.

* * *

It wasn't long before Charlie heard about Olivia's little out burst in the Cafeteria that day. He heard it and was heartbroken. He knew he had been right. Olivia didn't like him and never would. Why did he still have some hope, though?

* * *

**Kind of short, but I had to change were it was going. it'll get interesting from here on out, i hope.**

**xoxo and merry xmas,**

**alliey1213**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma checked all her books and papers, but she could not find her art assignment anywhere. Her only hope was the tall blond boy entering the room with Lysander.

"Tancred, I was wondering if you could tell me what the art assignment was?" She approached him, trying not to let herself blush.

Tancred ignored her.

Emma sighed with disappointment and turned to Lysander. "Well, do you know?"

"A portrait of the person you most admire." Lysander smiled at Emma. "I don't know what his problem is, but it'll blow over. You know Tancred, he gets like this."

Dorcas was watching the scene intently. It was changing every second. She smiled at herself in satisfaction as they began doing their homework.

Near the end, while Emma was tucking away the portrait of the person she most admired, a cloud appeared over her head, soon followed by rain.

She looked at Tancred, clearly hurt and depressed, then fled the room, crying.

This left Tancred feeling foolish. What had he just done? How had he believed what a stupid kid in his dorm room said?

* * *

"Lysander, why?" Tancred moaned later that night when they were getting ready for bed.

"Don't worry, just apologize tomorrow." Lysander comforted his friend. He was tired of the draft that was turning the room upside down every ten seconds.

"She won't accept my apology." Tancred whined.

"Give it a chance. Even if she doesn't accept the apology, at least you tried."

Tancred didn't respond. Instead, he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes, just as Matron shoved her hand into the room and turned out the light.

* * *

"Hey, Olivia, what're you writing?" A girl from Olivia's drama class approached her while they were taking a break from practicing their play, Romeo and Juliet.

"Nothing!" She snapped her notebook shut and gave the girl a nervous smile.

"It's something." The girl took the notebook away from Olivia.

She read it for a second before reality and horror hit Olivia. This wasn't happening.

The girl started cracking up. "Hey, everyone! Listen to what Olivia wrote!"

Everyone turned their attention to the two girls.

"Don't do this," Olivia warned. If she read the notebook entry out loud, Olivia would figure out the girl's biggest fear and use it on her.

The girl gave Olivia a smug smile and started reading. "There's a rumor going around that I kissed Charlie Bone, or he kissed me. Even though it is totally untrue, I wish it were real. I wish that Charlie could be my Romeo. I wish he was in drama and was Romeo so I could really kiss him. I'd make him a great actor. I'd do anything for my Romeo."

Everyone started laughing.

Olivia's face turned pink. Thankfully, she was wearing a boatload of blush, so no one could actually tell.

* * *

It wasn't long before word got out about what Olivia wrote, so it wasn't long before Charlie heard. Now he was confused more than ever. He wanted to know what in the world was going on. Tomorrow, he would confront Olivia.

* * *

**Oh how things are changing. it looks like things are getting a little more dramatic.**

**i'll update soon.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	4. Chapter 4

Tancred stopped Emma on her way into her drawing class the next day. "Em, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, so you're not going to make a miniature storm happen right over my head? I thought you enjoyed torturing me." Emma was gripping her art assignment in her hands while she said this and she blushed deeply.

"Emma, I wanted to say I'm sorry for that. I heard you say you hate me, or didn't like me or whatever you said." Tancred said.

Both of them heard Dorcas talking loudly behind them.

"Did you hear? Lysander likes Emma." She said.

"No he doesn't. He's dating Lauren." Tancred informed her.

"Then why was he flirting with her last night in the Kings room?" Dorcas challenged.

"He wasn't flirting, he was being nice." Emma explained.

Dorcas turned away in defeat. Emma groaned. She was tired of all these rumors.

"Back to our conversation." Emma turned to face Tancred, "Tancred I forgive you,"

"Good," Tancred sighed with relief. "Now Lysander won't bug me,"

"Bug you about what?"

"Well, he's been bugging me all day to apologize to you."

"Oh, so Lysander had to make you apologize? It wasn't your decision?" Emma demanded, steam coming out of her ears.

"No, it was, but..." Tancred was too late.

"I got this checked earlier and I got an A on it. It's the portrait of the person I most admirer." Emma shoved the paper into his hands and hurried away.

"Emma!" Tancred called, but she was gone. He looked at the paper and, to his surprise, saw himself.

* * *

"Olivia," Charlie caught her arm when she walked past him during break that day. "I heard someone say something and I want to know if it's true."

"About the notebook?" Olivia wondered.

Charlie nodded.

Olivia held out the notebook in her hands. "Read it,"

He did. It said exactly what everyone said it did. He looked up so he could tell Olivia what he thought, but she was gone.

* * *

**sorry it's so short. The next one may be longer, but it may also be the last one, since everything seems to be falling into place, even though I may do a when they grow up thing. I'll decide and tell you at the end of the next chapter and I'll try to update soon. Please review.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	5. Chapter 5

Tancred found Emma the next day during break, sitting by herself.

"Hey, Emma," He approached her cautiously.

She ignored him.

"Emma, I wanted to say that I appreciate the picture."

"Tancred, you're such a fool and you made me one." Emma had tears in her eyes. "I saw you and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I loved the way you were always in control and how you just had this power coursing through your bones." Emma admitted.

"Don't cry, Emma," Tancred sat down beside her and made her look into his eyes. "I care about you, Em. I have for a while now and I hate to see you like this."

Emma almost stopped breathing. He cared for her? "Really?"

"Yes," He said.

"I care for you just as much as you do for me." Emma smiled.

"Maybe, maybe, Em." He smiled as well and put his lips to Emma's.

At first, she was completely shocked, but then, she got into it and wrapped her arms around his neck, but they soon broke apart when the horn rang and they walked inside Bloor's hand in hand and a new rumor was flying around, but they were proud of this one and they smiled when they heard someone whisper it.

"Did you hear, Tancred and Emma are dating?"

* * *

Charlie saw Olivia walking with a group of her friends and quickly walked over to pull her away so he could talk to her.

Olivia couldn't look him in the eyes as he started talking. "Here's your notebook," Charlie handed it to her, then continued. "So, anyways, Olivia, I feel the same way for you. I really like you." He said in a rush, to get it over with.

"Really?" Olivia gasped. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"Yes." He said as the horn sounded.

"Great," said Olivia and she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss, then hurried away.

"Did you hear, Olivia and Charlie are going out?" Charlie heard someone say as he watched Olivia join her friends.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness. it seems to be my specialty. as well as the shortness of the overall story length. again, sorry. I decided to do the grown up thing and am thinking about maybe doing a couple chapters on it about a couple different times the couples have together. tell me what you think on the idea. you guys need to review, or i'm not going to write it though.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	6. a few years later

"Hey, Emma. I just heard the funniest thing." Tancred approached Emma on his final day at Bloor's.

"Oh, yah?" Emma closed the book she was reading and looked up at Tancred, biting her lip.

"Yah. I heard that you were spreading rumors about me." He was trying to stay serious, but it was impossible. A smile kept creeping onto his face.

"I've never done such a thing." Emma played along with Tancred's game.

"Then who else would tell everyone that I'm taking you to the fanciest restaurant in town so you don't dump me because I'm not attending Bloor's any more." Tancred shot at her.

"Now I remember that. And it got twisted a little. I said that you were taking me to the fanciest restaurant in town because you were going to tell me you loved me and that you will die without seeing me everyday at Bloor's." Emma corrected, dodging the bullet.

"Now that sounds about right." Tancred wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too." She kissed him and then they hurried inside as the hunting horn sounded.

* * *

"I love you hair!" Charlie complimented Olivia when he saw her mousy brown hair.

"Very funny, Charlie." Olivia put her hands on her hips and kissed his cheek. "I have a movie audition this weekend and I want to feel the part. The person I'm going to play doesn't dye her hair crazy colors."

"Oh, not this again. Last time you became a complete zombie." Charlie moaned.

"Well, maybe this time you won't tell anybody. Sometimes your mouth is worse than a rumor." She said and kissed him.

"My lips are sealed." He joked.

* * *

**I know it's short. It's my specialty sometimes, i realized. sorry i haven't updated in a while. I was working very hard on one of my stories, secret admirer. it's finally done, but with school starting up again and everything, I may not update as soon as I usually do. I know that these last couple chapters aren't that interesting, but it kind of shows you what's going on after everything happened.(charlie and Olivia are Emma's age. Tancred's graduating, so put two and two together)I'm not updating until I get 3 more reviews, so please review!**

**xoxo, alliey1213.**


End file.
